Molestando a Gray
by Huxito-Freddy
Summary: Lemon YAoi: Natsu x Gray. Natsu llega de una difícil misión y antes de irse a su casa, decide ir a jugarle una broma al mago de hielo. ¿Pero sera así de fácil?


Lemon.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Natsu caminaba rumbo a Fairy Tail, había sido una misión muy difícil, el tener que luchar contra tantos enemigos juntos le tenían muy agotado y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era el poder recostarse y descansar.

Pero sin antes haber hecho un par de bromas las cuales le subirían el ánimo, ya que después de todo así era nuestro mata-dragones.

Caminó hasta la casa de Gray FullBuster, después de todo era el blanco perfecto para Natsu en un momento como este.

Entró por la ventana del chico (ya que todos sabemos que Natsu no conoce las puertas), Para luego poder observar que Gray no estaba en su habitación.

Siguió buscando al mago de hielo pero este no se encontraba por ningún sitio.

En ese momento Natsu escuchó una Voz que Provenía del baño..

∫Te di mi corazón, Te di todo mi amor∫

∫Te amo con locura, Tu amor es mi tortura∫

Era la Canción que entonaba la voz..

Eh. Jeje. ~ Ya te he encontrado. ~ Pensó El mago de fuego para luego caminar sigilosamente hacia el Baño, en el cual se encontraba Gray Cantando en la bañera.

(Si hasta mi me sorprendió O.o)

Natsu entro por la puerta y diviso la figura de Gray, La cual se traslucía por la cortina del baño.

Natsu lo Observo detenidamente, El cuerpo le pareció muy sexy, tanto así que un sonrojo se apodero de la cara del Mata-Dragones.

Gray cortó el agua de la ducha para sorpresa de Natsu, el cual al escuchar ese sonido palideció y quedo en estado de shock.

Gray abrió la cortina de su ducha para luego encontrarse a Natsu en el suelo, sonrojado, sentado de tal forma como si le estuvieran amenazando.

Eh. Natsu, Bastardo que haces aquí. ~ Entono Gray muy enfurecido, aun desnudo con la toalla en la mano.

Es que. Yo. E. Solo. ~ Pero Natsu no podía hablar, su vista se concentraba en una sola parte del Mago de Hielo, Natsu sintió como su corazón se agitaba violentamente, mientras observaba el cuerpo mojado y muy sexy de Gray.

Qué demonios estas mirando, ya me has visto desnudo ¿No es así? ~ Pregunto gray algo enfadado, mientras que observaba a Natsu el cual permanecía en estado de Shock.

Gray por alguna Razón comenzó a tener una erección la cual era muy grande, y al parecer muy dura.

Natsu se puso violentamente rojo, al notar aquel pedazo de miembro que su Amigo/Rival tenia.

Natsu maldito, por tu culpa me he puesto así. ~ Dijo Gray acercándose a Natsu el cual permanecía con su boca abierta y con ojos como platos.

Me las vas a pagar. ~ Dijo Gray, y con un rápido movimiento sujeto por los cabellos a Natsu y le introdujo su pene en la boca.

Aaa. Si. Eso. Toma. Mmm. ~ Vociferaba El FullBuster mientras Natsu le chupaba el pene. ~ Eres Bueno en esto Flamitas. ~ Decía mientras Movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, provocando que Natsu se Felara su pene.

El Dragneel, Saliendo de su estado de Shock, sin saber porque, comenzó a Chupar fuertemente el pene de Gray, mientras que este gemía de placer por los movimientos que realizaba Natsu.

Natsu comenzó a succionar más fuerte, mientras que con su lengua jugaba en la punta del miembro de Gray.

Aaa. Natsu. Se siente. Mmm. ~Gray estaba llegando al éxtasis gracias a Natsu, el Mago de fuego realmente era bueno en esto.

El mago de fuego se saco el pene de Gray de su boca, se incorporo de tal forma en que ambos quedaran mirándose mutuamente y beso a Gray apasionadamente.

Sus lenguas comenzaron aquella batalla de saber cual de ambas seria la dueña de sus deseos, Gray utilizaba su lengua para entrar en la boca de Natsu, mientras que este comenzaba a explorar poco a poco la boca del FullBuster. En ese momento Natsu con una de sus manos comenzó a Masturbar a Gray, Haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

El FullBuster se estremeció por el placer que eso le provocaba, por eso decidió comenzar a quitarle la ropa a Natsu mientras este seguía masturbando a Gray.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos Gray con ambas manos tomo el trasero de Natsu, lo separo y le introdujo un dedo Haciendo que el mago de fuego lo comenzara a Masturbar más Frenéticamente.

Gray bajo las manos ante los movimientos de Natsu, pero el las incorporo nuevamente para luego introducir dos dedos dentro de Natsu y comenzar a Hacer círculos dentro de él.

Natsu comenzó a estremecerse cada vez más del placer que Gray le provocaba, pero para no quedarse atrás, el soltó el pene de Gray para luego comenzar a juguetear con el trasero del FullBuster e introducir así dos dedos y comenzar a meter y sacarlos fuera del trasero de Gray.

El Dragneel uso su cuerpo para llevar a Gray hasta el inodoro y estando en ese lugar, levanto la pierna del Mago de Hielo, la posiciono sobre el retrete y comenzó a lamerle el Trasero.

Gray puso sus manos contra la pared mientras que Natsu con su lengua lamia y penetraba a Gray provocando que la excitación causada por este, contragiera rítmicamente el Trasero del FullBuster.

Natsu lo noto y comenzó a lamerle el Coxis a Gray lo cual hiso que los pezones de Gray se endurecieran.

El mago de fuego con ambas manos le sujetaba los pezones a Gray, mientras que seguía lamiendo al chico,

La respiración de Gray ponía a Natsu mas Caliente, ya que el FullBuster gemía, y gritaba por los movimientos provocados por Natsu.

Natsu se levanto para luego introducir lentamente su pene en Gray el cual comenzó a Gritar aun más fuerte ya que el miembro de Natsu era muy grande, y le provocaba Un gran dolor y a la vez un gran placer.

El hijo de Ignel comenzó a envestir a Gray muy lentamente, mientras que este soltaba Gemidos tras cada envestida provocada por Natsu.

El Mago de Fuego sentía como su pene comenzaba a llegar a el éxtasis por eso comenzó a envestir más frenéticamente, provocando que Gray Gritara más, y más terminando dentro de Gray y provocando que este se estremeciera.

Gray podía sentir como Natsu se derramaba dentro de él, lo que le provoco una sensación de Gozo.

Gray se movió haciendo que el pene de Natsu saliera, se sentó en el inodoro, tomo a Natsu y lo sentó sobre el Haciendo así que Natsu fuera penetrado muy profundo.

Aaa. Gray. Mmm. Aaa. ~ Gemía Natsu Ya que Gray lo penetraba cada vez más, la posición que habían adoptado era muy placentera, Natsu se impulsaba hacia arriba con ayuda de sus piernas, haciendo que las penetraciones se hicieran más profundas.

Gray soltó un Grito, Natsu también y ambos se estremecieron para luego caer uno sobre el otro.

Gray miro a Natsu y lo beso, Natsu correspondió el beso, ambos muy agitados, se abrazaron para luego comenzar a besarse.

Natsu se volteo y se recostó sobre Gray.

Este posiciono las manos en el trasero del chico, penetro una vez más a Natsu para luego comenzar a envestirlo provocando que Natsu gritara sin control.

Natsu sentía como el pene de Gray penetraba cada vez más profundo, lo que hacía que Natsu se excitara más.

Natsu beso a Gray, y el mago de hielo sin salir de Natsu correspondió el beso jugueteando aun con el trasero del chico.

Al otro día.

Gray FullBuster llego al gremio, camino hasta la barra, muy pocos magos estaban presentes, por eso, decidió preguntarle a Mira en donde se encontraban todos.

HEY Mira, ¿sabes en donde están todos? ~ Pregunto Gray captando la atención de Mirajane la cual se encontraba limpiando unas copas.

Juvia, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charlie, erza y cana han salido a hacer un encargo y los demás fueron en ayuda del Maestro, ya que se esta cambiando de casa y necesitaba personal.

Baya. De la que me he salvado. ~ Se decía mutuamente el FullBuster mientras que se sentía aliviado de no haber sufrido ese tormento de ayudar al maestro con la mudanza ya que el año pasado se había tardado 3 días en decidir donde pondría un sofá.

Gracias Natsu. ~ Agradeció a el Dragneel, después de todo, si no hubiese pasado por su casa esa noche, lo mas seguro es que se hubiese despertado mas temprano y el maestro le aria la vida imposible.

La pregunta que recorría ahora la cabeza del FullBuster era sobre el paradero de Natsu, ya que luego de la noche de placer, al dia siguiente no estaba.

En ese momento la puerta del gremio se abrió.. Gray miro hacia atrás para poder divisar a quien venía en entrando y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Lyon, el cual venia charlando con Natsu, el cual sonreía.

Lyon. Y. Natsu. ~ Pesaba el Mago de hielo.

No. No lo permitiré.

Gray vio como Lyon le tomaba la mano a Natsu y este se sonrojaba. Si. Se sonrojaba, para luego ver como El aprendiz de Ul se arrodillaba frente a Natsu, el cual estaba muy sonrojado. El FullBuster no aguanto más, con un salto se posiciono frente a Natsu, se paro entre el mago de Hielo y El dragón Slayer para luego Gritar.

Aléjate de el Lyon, no se cuales sean tus intenciones, pero el es mío.

Eso hiso que Natsu se sonrojara, para luego defenderse. ~ De que hablas Gray. ~ Logro articular Natsu el cual estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción del mago de fuego.

¡Ya escuchaste!, Natsu tu eres mío, y no dejare que ningún Hijo de puta te toque porque si lo hacen los mato, te juro que los mato..

Lyon se incorporo para luego preguntar. ~Y por qué tan posesivo Gray, será posible que sea tu novia, Jajaja. ~ Se Bufo Lyon de el mago de Hielo el cual frunció el ceño.

Natsu al igual que Gray frunció el ceño, y luego grito. ~ ¡Hey Lyon! Espera un momento.. Nosotros no. Pero fue Cayado por los labios de Gray.

Si… Es mi novio, y si te acercas a él te ira mal...

Lyon solo rio, para luego seguir caminando sin antes acotar lo siguiente.

Que bueno que el amor que sientes sea sincero… Cuida de Gray Natsu… Ya que puede que sea un idiota pero es buena persona.

Y con esto Natsu miro a Gray y se sonrojo… ya que Gray le miro directo a los ojos…

¿Qué? ~ Pregunto Natsu.

Nada… Cállate y bésame.

Y con esto… Natsu se dejo querer por Gray, acariciándolo y tocándole el trasero muy lentamente.

Gray al sentir los jugueteos de Natsu, se acerco al oído de Natsu y le dijo:

Te espero en mi casa… me estaré duchando, para que te duches conmigo.

Fin?

Hola… Bueno este fic es algo que se me ocurrió luego de ver unos cuantos caps de Fairy tail Jeje, espero que lo disfrutaran. Soy malo escribiendo, pero se hace los que se puede, Saludos a todos, cualquier Review es bienvenido…


End file.
